


Back Home

by ffdemon



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Denial, M/M, Short, Well of the allspark, i wont let bay make them sad, spoiler of tf4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffdemon/pseuds/ffdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet making his last travel. (heavy spoiler of Transformers : Age of extinction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Since I saw Age of extinction I want to give some happiness to Ratchet and I haven't accept Iron hide death yet since Dark of the mood. 
> 
> No beta. Feel free to point me my mistake gently.

For long breems everything was pain for Ratchet

Pain from his own injury was nothing in comparison to the pain from the betrayal of the humans. For so long they have protected them with their very sparks and energon and now they were attacking them. The moment he sees Lockdown he knows this was the end.

  
Sure his first instinct was to fight him but he was too weak and tired. He knows deep in his spark he has no chance. So he welcomes with a peace of mind when Lockdown plunges his hook is his spark chamber. He would never forsake his own kind. Deactivation was a blessing at this point.

  
His only regret was that he didn’t have time to send a message to Optimus Prime before everything went dark. The darkness wasn’t as horrifying as he first thought it will be. It was feeling more like waking on a full recharge. The first thing he notices was the absence of any pain. He feels like he was weightless.

For a moment he feels like he was alone in emptiness but soon he feels other presence around him as small lights seems to appear from everywhere. None of them feel threatening.  
At this moment he hears him. He hasn’t heard this voice since their bond have been violently severed four solar cycles ago.

  
He let his instinct guide him through the infinity that was the Well of the Allspark.

It didn’t take long before he feels the strong, fearless and so tender presence wraps itself around him. For the first time in eons he feels totally at peace.  
“You have taken your sweet time, fragger.” Ironhide says welcoming him.

“Sorry, boltbucket but I couldn’t clock out before.” Ratchet answers him with a warm laugh.

The presence seems to get tighten around him. They were finally whole again.

  
For a nano-click he has a thought for his friends and brothers-in-arms still out in the universe fighting and trying to survive. He knows that he will see them again here one day.

“Till all are one” he thinks letting Ironhide guide them to the other familiar presence.

They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't write transformers in ages. So rusty.


End file.
